


Kite Ryder's Undead Adventures 2

by denixvames



Series: Kite Ryder's Incomplete Undead Adventures [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: One dark night of playing games sends a lonely man to the Resident Evil Universe. He finds himself in Raccoon City. Disbelief sets in until a zombie attacks. From there, he does his best to help out his role models, Leon and Claire, from getting killed by the undead. While his main focus is his new friends, his mind slowly begins to deteriorate until Leon shows him that his life is worth living.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s)
Series: Kite Ryder's Incomplete Undead Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999864
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unbelievable Incident

Many people have hobbies to pass the time. Playing video games is one of the popular ones these days. Kite was one of those who did this. He enjoyed a number of games. Even the oldies. Resident Evil 2 was a favorite his besides many others. He was playing the game. Alone at home. There was a heavy rain. Lightening zipped and zapped by every once in a while. Making the gameplay a bit more eerie. A perfect tune for the atmosphere. He smiled. Thinking back on his memories of when he first got the game.

Lightening struck his home. Hitting the TV and connecting to the console which led to the controller in his hand. Everything went dark.

His eyes opened. He could feel himself falling. Seeing the gloomy sky and its clouds. He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Believing that he was going to die until he fell on the opened dumpster. The immediate smells of rotting food and other things he didn't want to know had hit his nose. He cringed. Rubbing the back of his head. He almost gagged. He coughed. "What the hell just happened?"

A rotting man, dressed in a plaid damp yellow buttoned shirt and brown pants, had jumped on him. His mouth opened wide. Trying to desperately to reach out at his face. Kite kept an arm against his neck. His knees pushed his chest. He reached out. Hoping to find anything to kill him with. He soon found a grip on something. He hit his head hard with the butt of a pistol. Causing the man to fall off. He got on top of him. Beating into his skull until he realized he had stopped moving long ago. He caught his breath. Blood stained his hands and clothes. He vomited over the corpse. He looked at the gun in his hand. There were skull fragments and brain matter over it. He jumped off of the dumpster.

Taking his jacket off, he used it to wipe off the bits from the gun. Including the vomit on his mouth and the blood on his hands. He left the jacket there. After checking for ammo, he found himself with only three bullets in the chamber. He sighed. I'm going to die, aren't I? Despite the thought, he left the alleyway. He quickly found himself facing a horde of zombies. He ran past them. A flash of pink and black came into his view. "Watch out!" A bullet whizzed by him. Piercing through the zombie behind him. He stumbled. The woman grabbed his arm. Pulling into the store, she shut the door. Their voices were muffled. His eyes were wide. He notice he was in a gun shop. If it weren't for the clothes on the man, who was holding a shotgun at them, he wouldn't have recognized him. He realized that the voice next to him was Claire. And that the man in front of him was Kendo.

He pressed his hands on his head. The barrel of the pistol pointed up. "Shut up! Just shut up! This isn't real! Where the hell am I? What the fuck is going on?!" The glass walls broke into pieces as a horde of zombies came stumbling inside. Claire pulled him away. She grabbed some ammo. Kendo fired at the horde. Killing some but not all. "C'mon! We have to get out of here!" "You guys go on ahead! I'm staying!" "What?!" "Just go!" She swung the door opened. Making Kite run with her. Heading around the corner to a public basketball court. A horde of zombies were hitting the gate. Trying to get to them. "Shit! Looks like we'll have to find another way." They ran past the gate. Going to a white van which luckily had more ammo. The gate was busted open. "They're coming!" She raised her gun.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to fire a gun?" He shook his head. She bit her lip. "Just stay behind me. I'll take care of this." She fired at the zombies. Taking them down swiftly. Very few were able to get close. She pulled the trigger. There was a click but nothing happened. "No!" He grabbed a bat from the van. With a quick swing, he whacked the zombie's head clean off. She threw a large package at the other two. Knocking them off their feet. He started beating their heads in. Soon, there was nothing but mush. Gasps came and go every time he tried to breath. His hands were visibly shaking. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He raised the bat at her. She raised her arms up. "Whoa! Hold on there! It's just me." He lowered the bat. "Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

For a long moment, he didn't spoke. "Here. How about I start? I'm Claire Redfield. And you are?" "K-Kite...Ryder." "Alright, Kite. It's good to meet you. Are you ok?" "No, I'm not. I don't even know if I'm dreaming or not." "Believe me, I wish I was too. But you're not. This is real." He shook his head. "That's impossible. None of this should be real." "I know but-" "No, I mean. This shouldn't be real. You're not-" He bit his gums before saying anything else. Realizing that what he almost said wouldn't be believable to her. Even if she did believed him, he knew that knowing the truth wouldn't go well for her. "What are you talking about?" "I-It's nothing. I'm just freaking out." "Well, it's going to be ok. So long as we stick together and find a way out of here then we'll be safe." "Why didn't you just find a car and hotwire it?" She thought for a moment. "You have a point but the problem is there's someone else around who I got separated from. He's an officer of the RPD. His name is Leon Kennedy."

"Then once we find him, we can get a car and get out of here." He suddenly remembered. "Wait a minute. What if there's other survivors? I don't want to die but I don't want to leave them either. I mean shit...I don't even know how I'm still alive." "You're doing well, Kite. And if there are any survivors then we'll find a way to save them too. Don't worry. Just keep going and you'll be fine." "Yeah, thanks." "No problem. We should go now before more show up." "Right."

They ran into the court.


	2. Lying Through Rotting Teeth

After the green stairs, he knew where they were. "Whatever you do, don't shoot. Just run past them and get into the bus." "Wait, what? How do you know what's over there?" "I...uh...I lived here when I was a kid. Sort of remembered parts of the city." She raised a brow. "Ok?" He turned his attention to the door. "Let's go."

He opened the door. They ran out. Going past the horde. He pushed against the bus's door but found it closed. He shoved his whole weight against it. Opening the way out, he nearly fell. He jumped into the bus. She followed behind. Closing the door. Kite struck the crawling zombie's head. Killing it instantly. Claire fired at the other zombie. Taking it down. "Something tells me we won't be able to take a car ride anywhere." "There's plenty of vehicles at the RPD's parking lot. We can get one from over there."

Claire snatched the ammo. She looked at her pockets from her vest and the ones on her shorts. "Got any room in those jeans of yours?" "I think so." He stuffed the ammo inside. "When we're at a zombie free zone, I can help you learn how to shoot." "We shouldn't waste ammo." "You won't. I'll just tell you how to aim properly so when the time's right you can take them out. You've already heard my shots. I'm guessing you've gotten use to the noise by now." "A little. My ears are still kind of ringing." "It'll pass after a while. Trust me. I've had history with these." "I'll buy you a drink then when we get out of this city." "Oh, I don't drink." For the first time, since he got here, he smiled. "Tea then?" "Yeah, actually. That would be nice."

Kite headed to the other side of the bus. He barely noticed the bodies. He covered his mouth. "Oh my god! How the hell did this even happen?" "Maybe one of them was sick and turned? Honestly, anything is possible at this point." "I got it!" "Got what?" "The police normally have a radio to call other law enforcement in, right? So let's call up the city next over." "It's worth a shot. But we should hurry if we want to find any way of getting out of here." "Just be prepared. There might be more up ahead." "Ok." He pushed the door open.

Once they were out, a zombie reached out. There were a handful of them coming their way. Claire fired at them. Kite knocked one down. He got a few more before he notice they were dead. "The coast is clear." ,said Claire. He looked up. "The station! Leon could be there." "I'm hoping he is." Once inside, he ran to the stairs below. "Kite! Wait!" She glanced at the two zombies in the garden. "Where is he even going?" He caught sight of him. "Brad..." He squeezed the handle of the bat. He cried out as he swung. Hitting his head. It did some damage but not enough. He guessed he had a thick skull. Brad was able to grab him. He hit the ground. "Shit!" He kept the bat between them. A bullet went through his head. Some blood stained Kite face. He shoved him off. He stood up. Dusting himself off. He checked his pockets for anything. He only found a key. "Why didn't you hold on to your gun?" "You knew him?"

"No. Not really. I was doing this for someone else." "Who's that someone?" "If she knew or saw this, I'm not so sure what she would think." "Is she a survivor?" He stuffed the key in his pocket. "Yeah but she's not around here. She's with....some other people." "When did you last had contact with her?" If I don't lie to her, she'll find me suspicious and think that I'm an agent for Umbrella. She won't even be able to understand that I got transported here either. "We're friends. I got a fax through her. She said that things were different in this city. That she could use my help. I came here but I don't know where she went. This was one of her partners. Brad Vickers. Sort of. They were in the S.T.A.R.S team before it disbanded. It was the Chief's orders. That scumbag has some tricks up his sleeves though. When we run into him, we need to kill him." "Kill him? Why?" He sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you this but you've heard of Umbrella, right?" "Yeah? What about them?"

"I'll give you some cliffnotes about it."

They entered the police station. "So that's what Umbrella really is? How do you know about all of this?" "Jill told me some details from her first run-in with those zombies. That's why we have to watch out for Chief Irons and Annette." "Whoa! There must be tons of rooms here. Who knows how many people have survived this?" "I wouldn't count on it. From the movies that I've seen, it seems like not that many of us humans ever survive." "There's still got to be someone around here. Not to mention Leon." "True. We should look around." "First, we should clean up your face. That blood could infect you if you're not too careful." "You're right but where are we going to find a bathroom?" "There's bound to be one around here somewhere. It'd be crazy if they didn't have one." He chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty crazy."


	3. A Gamer's Fear

With two doors locked, they had no choice but to go to the last available door. A man groaned. They turned their heads to Marvin. "Hey!" They ran over. "Wh-Who are you?" It took Marvin a moment. "Oh, you must be Chris's brother. Claire. And who's this?" "I'm Kite Ryder. We came here looking for survivors. There's a vaccine to that bite of yours. If you follow us to the Umbrella labs, I can make one for you." "Really? But there's no way I'd make it. I've seen some of my men turn in just minutes. Leave that vaccine for someone who needs it more than me." "What? Are you insane? I'm not going to let you die!"

Marvin raised his gun at him. "You don't have a choice." He held out a keycard. "Take this. You can unlock the doors." Claire took it. She stood. "C'mon Kite. We should go." "But-" "Listen to her! Just go and find the other survivors. I'll be fine. I've already made my bed." He stood. "Fine. If you're still somehow around, tell our friend Leon that we're here." "I will." "Oh! And one more thing, do you guys have a bathroom around here?"

The door became locked behind them as they heard the door's lock twist. "Why can't I save them? I should have been able to! Kendo and Marvin? How couldn't I do it?" "Sometimes you can't save everyone. Even if you've known someone for so long." The ground suddenly shook after an explosion happened. "What was that?!" ,said Claire. "Leon..." He turned to her. "Quick! Give me the keycard!" She did. "You know how to work this computer?" "I think so!" He ran to the desk. He swiped the card on the card reader nearby. The doors immediately unlocked. He dropped the keycard. Running to the door near the front entrance. "Hold on a minute!" She ran after him.

The zombies limped over. He smashed some of their skulls in. A few got too close for comfort. "Back off!" She fired at them. She checked her pockets then the chamber. "I'm running low. Hopefully, there's more ammo here." He kicked the big doors. Running through, he hit a zombie then continued. "Would you hold on a second?" She screamed. He spun around. "Claire!" She shoved a zombie off. She fired at the two near her. A zombie came out from the small office room. "Behind you!" He swung the bat. Smashing the glass of the office window as the zombie's brain matter came flying out. She headed towards him. "What the hell is your problem?" "Sorry but I don't have time to tell! The zombie on the floor is still alive by the way!" He kicked the door down with enough adrenaline in his system.

He ran upstairs. He shoved himself against the door. When that didn't work, he kicked the door. Almost breaking it off of its hinges when it opened. He ran in. "Leon!" "Look out!" He turned to Mr. X who wrapped a hand around his neck. Picking him off the ground. Mr. X squeezed slowly. Watching him squirm and gasp for air. The bat had fallen. "Kite!" Claire shot at Mr. X's head. With cold eyes, he focused on her. He let him go. Kite hit the ground. Coughing as he caught his breath. "Run!" He picked up the bat. He forced himself to stand. He jumped on top of Mr. X. Placing the bat over his eyes. Mr. X tried to grab him. The windows shattered into pieces as the crows flew in. Kite rubbed his weapon over his head. Some blood stained there. Mr. X threw him off. Sending him to Leon's way where he hit a wall. The debris fell on Kite. The crows pecked at Mr. X. "It's distracted! Let's get out of here!" ,said Claire. Leon threw some broken wood planks and rubble aside. They pulled him out of the mess. Leon kept him leaning against his shoulder as they ran out of there.

They soon made it back into the East Office. Claire grabbed Kite while Leon busted the door down. The path led them to a short hall with broken glass everywhere on the floor. They kept walking until Kite spoke. "L-Left...Door..." Leon reached the doorknob. "Just kick it open. Going by the theme of this place, it's probably locked." ,said Claire. He nodded. "Sure thing."

Bringing Kite inside the break room, they took him to the bunk beds. Leon kicked the dead body on the floor near them. Making sure it really was dead. "Looks like everything's good here." She placed him on the bed to her right. "Is there anything we can use to wipe that blood off of him?" "I saw some water earlier. I'll go grab some." Leon took one of the bottles from the table. He looked through the lockers. He soon came back with a water bottle and some napkins. "There's some ammo in the lockers. You should take them while I help him out." He dabbed some water on the handful of napkins. He wiped off the blood. Making sure it was all gone. Kite groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, how are you doing?" "Ugh...My whole body feels like shit." "I can guess it does. He threw you like a baseball."

"What baseballs have you been throwing?" He shrugged. She walked over. "I've got some more handgun ammo. And for some reason, there's weed in the lockers too?" That's a long story. He chuckled. "Seriously?" "Hey, the guy who's in pain is still here." "Sorry about that. Can you get up?" ,said Leon. "I think so." Kite rolled over. "Ah!" His eyes widened at the body. "Oh, I forgot to mention it. I should have told you." He sighed. "At least he's not moving." Leon helped him out of bed. Guiding him away from the corpse. Kite looked around. "Where's my bat?" "Looks like you lost it when that giant attacked you." ,said Claire. He pulled out a key. "I still have this and my pistol. We need to head to the Dark Room."

"Ok, you need to stop it right there." "What's wrong, Claire?" "When I met this guy, he told me about how Jill Valentine, someone that my brother knows very well, gave him details about Umbrella. The thing is why didn't Chris told me about him before?" She aimed her gun at him. "Because I think you're lying through your teeth!" He raised his hands. "Hold on a minute. I'm sure he has an explanation." He nodded. "I do. Please Claire. If what I'm about to tell you still doesn't make sense to you then you can take my gun away and keep an eye on me." She lowered her weapon. "Alright then. Start from the beginning." He put his arms down.

"Well, it started when I was a kid."


	4. Can't Get Use To Mayhem

"So that's it then?" ,said Claire. "No matter what we do, none of the chaos will ever stop. There will always be death." ,said Leon. "No! That's not true! I didn't tell you guys this so you can just give up!" Kite looked at her. "Claire, you joined an activist group for a reason. You knew that giving up wasn't an answer. And you never stopped fighting." He turned to him. "The same goes for you Leon. I know there's a lot to hate about the government but when you became a secret agent, you changed the system! You showed the U.S. how to run things properly. You changed the world for the better. You stopped the Los Illuminados, found a vaccine for the C-virus, and stopped so many other terrorists!"

"And then what? I give up on myself? Lose anyone who even goes near me? Get taunted by a woman who I thought appreciated me? Drink myself down the bottle?" "You did that yesterday." Leon paused. He awkwardly glanced at Claire. "The point I'm trying to make is that now that you know about this, you can change your futures. You can make things better." ,said Kite. "No, we can't. You said it yourself. Those things because we didn't have backup." ,said Claire. "Which means that we need more people at our missions. Do you know if we have any other friends?" ,said Leon. Kite frowned. He shook his head. "You meet people but-" "They die." He nodded. He clenched his fists. "But that's not entirely true! Now that I'm here, for who knows how long, I can help out. I can make sure that no one has to die."

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Kite ran to the door. Leon grabbed him. Covering his mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

Mr. X entered the room. He looked around. They watched, from each locker they were hidden in, through the slots. Kite covered his mouth. His legs were shaking. He felt bile rose up to his throat. His head was spinning. A sick feeling hit his stomach. He shut his eyes. Trying not to think about the Tyrant. Trying not to think about anything at all. He held his breath. His chest was burning. He heard him open a locker. There was a sickening crack. And then another. Gasping, his eyes widened. They're dead! But they can't be! They can't be! Mr. X soon left the room. Heading, to what sounded like, towards the door to the right of the hallway.

Leon and Claire stepped out of the lockers. She opened the locker he was in. Kite threw himself in her arms. They were surprised to find him pale and in tears. "I-I thought....! I heard-!" The two glanced at each other. "Oh sweetie, we're fine. That thing must have stepped on the body around the corner." He sniffled. "I'm sorry. Just the thought of being alone and losing you guys..." He parted from the hug. He rubbed his eyes with his arm. "It didn't sit well with me." "I don't blame you. Something tells me you're not use to this." ,said Leon. "Same to you! How are you guys not scared?" "We are but the fact of the matter is, no one is going to send us rescue, we have to save ourselves. You told us, remember? So you just lead the way and we'll make sure that we're all safe." ,said Claire. Leon handed him a water bottle. "First, we should hydrate." "Are you sure it's not tainted?" ,asked Kite. "It's either this or getting killed from dehydration."

After taking a big risk, they headed down the hall. "So we're going for the West Office because...?" ,said Leon. Kite flustered. "I...uh...might have peed a little. I don't want to have that texture on my skin while I'm trying to concentrate on getting out of here." "Say no more." They soon found themselves at the Reception. "There's a med pack here." Claire took it off from the nail. "Hold onto it. We need to keep it safe in case anything happens." She nodded and slung it over her shoulders. "When we get to the hall, we'll need to walk slowly. Make no sudden movements." "Why would-?" A licker ran by the window. "That's why." "What the hell is that thing?!" ,said Leon. "It's a licker. They're a...breed." "Ew." ,said Claire. "And they can only hear you since they're blinded from their ironically large brains. So be on your toes and don't even whisper."

Leon nodded. "After you." Kite slowly turned the knob. Pushing the door open with care. He waved the two over. First Claire went through then Leon. There was a hissing at the other end of the hall which made everyone tense up. "Maybe you can deal with the piss?" ,said Leon. "Shh!" The licker crawled on the ceiling. "Stay close to the wall." He closed the door. He let the two get ahead of them. The licker was now in view when they turned round the corner. They continued to walk as they glanced down every once in a while to make sure that they weren't stepping on anything to alert it.

They soon reached the middle of the hall. A head fell on the floor. The licker jumped down. Kite pointed at the door. The three continued to walk. Crack! Leon looked at his shoe which had broken glass underneath. The licker screeched. "Run!" ,shouted Kite. They headed for the door. Claire opened it. She and Leon threw themselves in. Leon pulled him into the next hall. Claire slammed the door shut. The licker's claw stuck out as it was trying to get through. "Get your gun out! You're going to have to shoot it!" Kite pressed himself against the wall. He shook his head. "I can't! I know I did a lot before but this is different! I can't do this anymore!" "You believe in us, right? So we believe in you!" ,said Leon.

Kite pulled out his pistol. He took a quick breath. He aimed at the claw. Doing his best to keep a steady hand. She said, "One!" Leon said, "Two!" Both shouted, "Three!" Bang! The licker cried out. Its claw slipped out. Claire quickly locked the door. It seemed as though the licker had run off. Kite's shaking hand had dropped the pistol. He fell to his knees. A puddle of urine surrounded him. Leon quickly snatched the pistol before it could have been soaked in piss. He said, "You know, in all fairness, I could have just shot the licker myself."


	5. Growing Changes Everywhere

After they calmed him down, Kite was able to hold onto his pistol while he walked with them. "Oh great! Now, I've got the wettest pants ever!" He rubbed his forehead. "And now my heading fucking hurts." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have been use to this by now. I've just never seen a licker that close before." "That's ok. It was our first time seeing that thing too." ,said Claire. "Uh huh..."

Kite walked ahead. "We're going to have to get the red jewel in the Meeting Room." Hands reached out from the boarded up windows. Going through the gaps between the wooden boards. They grabbed him by his shirt. Moans followed with the desperate slobbering and gurgling coming from the horde of zombies. He screamed. "Kite! She aimed her gun at the arms. "I can't shoot them! I'll hit him!" He pulled himself towards the doors of the Meeting Room. "Now!" ,said Leon. She fired. The bullet tore through his shirt as the zombies fingers fell off. In pain, the zombies retracted their arms. Moving on to walking. Hoping to find their next meal somewhere else. Kite caught his breath. "I'm definitely going to lose these clothes after this."

"Are you alright?" ,asked Leon. "As long as I'm not scratched." She said, "No, you're good." Kite sighed. "That's a relief. But what's strange is the fact that they did this." "What do you mean?" "Well, normally, they're supposed to try and break in once we come back a second time. Not immediately. Something fishy is going on." He said, "Maybe you being here is making things different." "You might have a point. Since I'm 'real' or at least in your possibly video game universe, the ideas of reality might be affecting your world." "So you're saying that whatever you think is realistic, it'll happen?" ,said Claire. "But don't we think of realistic ideas too? Why wouldn't our world be just as real as yours?"

They followed him into the Meeting Room. "There's a lot that I didn't tell you earlier. I would but there's not enough time. The more we keep talking the more we keep losing precious time. We have to hurry before someone else starts the self destruction sequence in the Umbrella Labs." "Alright. Then what are we doing here?" ,said Claire. "There's a jewel that we need to get. The other one's upstairs." He shoved his fist into the painting. Breaking it open, he pulled out the red jewel. He started running. "Let's head over there now." He stuffed the jewel in his back pocket. "There's a zombie to the right and four on the left. Be ready." He raised his pistol. He almost lost his footing. "Hey, are you sure you don't want us to go first? You look sick." "No, I'm fine. Let's hurry." He swung the door open.

The three fired at the zombies. Taking them down with ease. Kite walked ahead of them. A zombie reached out from around the corner. It almost had him until he pulled the trigger with a shriek. Its head was blown off. Its body fell back. Suddenly twitching for some seconds. "Oh god! I hate when they do that." "I'm guessing you forgot about that one." ,said Leon. "Unfortunately yes. Thankfully, we're here."

In the Dark Room, he opened the locker. He pulled out a pistol. Handing it to Claire. "Hold onto it. You might need it." He brought the outfits over the desk. "Is the door locked?" Leon twisted the lock. He held a thumbs up. "Hopefully none of those monsters should get in." She pinched her nose as she waved her hand at the air. "Please change already. You smell terrible. No offense." "Wait a minute. Is that my name on that jacket?" He pointed at it. "Uh yeah. They're a fun feature for fans. The only way to get the key so you can wear these is by not shooting at a zombie at all." "Why the hell would they think that clothes are worth getting bit?" "It's a video game in our universe. Remember that. But you should keep this." Kite handed him his name patch. "Just don't put it on a jacket. You're going to have bad luck with keeping those."

He picked up the skull outfit. He went into the little red room. He figured being alone with his own thoughts would give him some time to calm down but the red color and the atmosphere only made things worse. He did his best to focus on cleaning himself up. Having took off his clothes and wiped himself clean with the wipes Claire had given him before. He dumped the wipes in the chemical filled sink. He felt the leather of the jacket, the denim jeans, the fancy caramel shoes, and the biker gloves. He took a deep breath. "Everything is going to be ok. I am ok. I am real. Leon and Claire are real. I am not hallucinating. I can make through this. Yes, this is scary. And this is insane but I've got backup. I've got friends by my side. I'll be fine. As long as I'm all there, I'll get back home safely."

Despite the positive message he was trying to give us, he vomited into the sink. The water seemed to have left him. "Claire! I need another wipe. I'm dressed so you can come in." She handed him a wipe. He cleaned his face then dumped the last wipe he would be using till who-knows-when. He raised a brow. He pat his chest. "I feel...different." "What do you mean?" "I don't know but I think this outfit might have something to do with it." "Is that a good thing?" "I think so. I don't feel as frightened. I'm sure some monster will scare the crap out of me though." She held his pistol up. "I reloaded your weapon. The rest of the ammo is here." "Thanks." He stuffed the ammo in his back pocket. He kept his pistol in his hand. The jewel was in his other pocket.

"If we're ready then we should go." ,said Leon. Kite led them out of the room. They headed upstairs. Kite soon had trouble breathing. "Holy shit! Who has this many stairs?" She said, "There's really not that many." "That's what you think." Leon shrieked. She rolled her eyes. "Really?" "Hey! Mannequins are scary." "He's not wrong." ,said Kite. "It looks like we'll have to move the statues to the opposite area from where they are." ,said Claire. He shot at the arm. Making it fall off. It crashed on the floor. Breaking into pieces. Freeing the jewel. "Or we can do that." ,said Leon.

Kite picked up the jewel. "There should be three or four zombies ahead. I sort of forgot but that's definite." "No time like the present then." ,said Claire. Just like before, they aimed their guns as soon as they entered the hall. There were bodies of smashed zombies with blood splatters everywhere.Sherry screamed as Mr. X was walking towards her. She ran off. "Sherry!" Kite fired. The bullet went through Mr. X's back but barely did much damage. Yet, he stumbled before turning around and switching his attention to him. "Kite! Watch out!" ,said Claire.

Mr. X went in for a punch. Kite ducked. He stretched his leg out. Hitting his head. He quickly clutched his leg. "Ow! I pulled a muscle!" She shook her head as she pinched the brim of her nose. "Oh god..." Mr. X glared. Kite's eyes widened. "Oh dear!" Mr. X threw him at the wall. Busting a hole through it. Kite landed on a box near a desk. Mr. X continued to walk towards Leon and Claire.

They fired at the tyrant. He could hear them cry out for help. Everything was a blur. He reached out. Trying to find something to hold onto. He finally got a grip of a chair. He pushed against it. He soon leaned on the desk. He forced himself to walk over. Seeing the colors in front of him. He focused on the dark green one. He raised his pistol at the grey blob. He pulled the trigger. The dark green figure immediately collapsed. He fell to his knees. Exhausted and relieved that Mr. X was out. For now.


	6. Argumentative Trio Of Newbies

Leon helped him up. "Can you stand?" "Shotgun." Kite shut his eyes. He told himself again. "Shotgun." He opened his eyes. Finding the S.T.A.R.S Office to be clear. He walked over to the only storage locker. He opened it. Revealing the weapon. "There it is." He picked it up. He stuffed his pistol under his pants. "We should check this office."

"This is Chris's Diary!" Claire held it. "Take some time to read it then. I'm sure he doesn't write that long." ,said Leon. She nodded. "Thanks." She sat the desk at the end of the room. "Hm?" She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She picked up the photo. "Something tells me this isn't her desk."

Leon picked up the golden medallion. "I'm guessing this is what we're looking for?" "Yeah. You should hold onto it. I've already got some jewels in my jacket right here." He patted where one of his inside pockets were. Leon looked at his own uniform. He stuffed the medallion in one of his pant pockets. Kite pulled a hydrogen peroxide spray out of a med kit hanging by a nail on the wall near someone's desk. "I'll put this in the backpack. We should go before the Tyrant wakes up." She said, "Wakes up?!" "You mean that thing's not dead?" "Uh no. I probably should have said something earlier. But he only wake up after-" Leon grabbed his arm. They ran out of the office and to the door. She twisted the knob.

"Damn it! This one's locked too!" "Bust it open then!" "Uh-" She managed to kick the door open. "Got it!" "Shit! More zombies?" Kite fired at the horde who were devouring a corpse. They were all soon dead. "Whew! Nice one." ,said Leon. "You know, I was going to say that we could have just gone back and gotten the key from the statue with the medallion." They paused. "Why the hell would we go through all that just to get a key?" ,asked Claire. "I figured you guys were getting tired from breaking doors." "Believe me. We're fine with that if it means avoiding doing all that tedious crap." ,said Leon. He threw the medallion aside. Kite slapped his own face. "Oh god! I forgot about the ammo at the Reception!" "Seriously?" ,said Claire. "Well, there's still some ammo at the lockers over there." "Still not helping the fact that you literally forgot about ammo."

He glared. "At least I'm trying here." "And what's that supposed to mean?" Leon walked in between them. "Guys! Hold your horses. We need to work together. Remember? Otherwise, we'll be dead." "I'll go get the ammo." She walked off. Kite's cheeks grew rosy red when he realized they were both alone. Sort of. "Hey uh...Sorry about everything. I feel like ever since I got here, I've only been messing things up." Leon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't been messing up anything. Claire's on edge because of her brother. Don't blame yourself for that." Kite swore his face got redder. He hoped he wouldn't notice. "Th-Thanks!" "I got the ammo but I also found this." She held out a golden locket.

"Holy shit! That's it!" He snatched it out of her hand. "Hold on a minute. What's so special about this locket?" He pushed a button then another. Revealing a small vial of purple liquid. "This is the G-Virus. If we get this into the government's hands, not to mention the vaccine, then Umbrella will go down for sure!" "How about you hold onto then? Like you said, we won't exactly see each other for a while." ,said Leon. Kite frowned. "Oh. Yeah. That's right." He closed the locket. Placing it over his neck. "I'll keep an eye on it. Now, when we get into the library, we'll need to get a plug from there. Normally, we can destroy these doors with no problem at all but this is a robotic one." "And how many plugs are there?" ,asked Claire. "Four of them." "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that they're scattered everywhere." ,said Leon.

"Unfortunately but I know the station like the back of my hand. We'll find them in a matter of minutes." "I'm hoping you're right about that." Claire opened the door. "Finally! A door that isn't locked." She went in first. "How come you didn't assume there would be any zombies?" ,said Kite. She shrugged. "You never said anything. It's not that hard to read you ever since you got here." Leon headed to the shelves that were separated from each other. "Which book is it in?" Kite smiled. "Close but not so close. We'll have to go upstairs to retrieve it." They followed him until he stopped at a corner. "So it's here?" ,said Claire. "Sort of. First, this is going to hurt. Second, you might want to stand back."

He took some steps back. Leon quickly recognized what he was about to do. "Wait a sec!" He threw himself at him. Pulling him in as the floor broke beneath them. Kite was surprised by the whole commotion. Leon hit the ground as he landed on top of him. He looked into his eyes. "My favorite color is blue." "What?" "What?! I didn't say that! I mean...are you ok, Leon?" He helped him up. Leon rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think so." She jumped down. Landing on her feet. "Good to know you guys are ok but Kite, you really could have just used some books to break the floorboards." "Oh." Kite nervously chuckled. "Y-Yeah, I knew about that. I wanted to have some adventure though." "Uh huh..." She knocked the Liberty artwork. "Anyway, it looks like we'll have to do the puzzle. This stuff is made out of metal. Not concrete."

Kite pushed the red button. The shelf near them moved to its left. "Good thing I already know the solution. Wait here." He went out from the small space in between. After pressing the few buttons that there were, the slot opened. "A chess plug?" She took it out. Leon said, "Looks like a Bishop." "The next ones won't be so easy to find unfortunately." "What's next?" "Getting through these big doors so we can access the ladder." "Are there not any stairs?"

Claire crossed her arms. "No, Leon. No, there isn't."


	7. Losing Hope For The Insane

After the three zombies on the second floor, Kite switched the ladder access on. The ladder slowly expanded. Barely touching the floor when it was done. Claire sighed. "We're running low on ammo. We need to go back to Reception."

Kite climbed down the ladder. The others followed. "You guys can get the ammo from the drawer. I've got to take care of something important." "The last time you ran off, you got your ass beat by Tyrant." "And the last time I got my ass beat was in front of you guys anyway. So please. Let me handle this. It won't take long. I promise. Haven't I've gain your trust already?" Leon raised a brow. "Well, after you saved my life, I think I owe you some time alone." "Thanks, Leon. I'll be careful this time."

Claire and him watched Kite run off to the door near the big doors. "Are you sure about this?" "He hasn't tried to kill us. It's clear that he wants us to live." She thought for a moment. "I guess you're right." The two headed to the Reception.

Kite shoved his weight against the door until it finally gave in. He rubbed his arm as he flinched. He could tell it was covered in bruises. At least the aching pain told him so. "Marvin! Marvin, please tell me that you're still alive!"

Leon struggled to open the drawer. "This one's locked too?" "Knock it over." He shoved it off its legs.

Kite whipped his head around. Marvin moaned. He focused his attention back on him. "It's me, Kite. I found some survivors and a way out of here. We're still looking for the others. You can help us though." He slowly stepped closer. A headless corpse laid near the entrance of the small office within the West Office. "No..." He ran inside. Immediately, he saw Marvin's pale complexion and much more rotted wound. He had scratches all over his face. Something he didn't recognize until now. Part of his face looked purple for a reason he couldn't fathom. Neither could he accept that Marvin was a zombie.

"That's all of it." ,said Claire. "Marvin! Stop!" She looked at Leon with great concern. "Let's go!" Leon ran off with Claire right behind him. They entered the room. "Kite?" He backed up from Marvin as he kept his shotgun aimed at him. "I don't...! I-I...!" But Marvin kept moving without a care in the world. Kite hesitated before he pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Marvin fell back with his head blown off. Kite fell to his knees. He dropped the shotgun. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Leon knelt by his side. "I'm sorry." "Deep down, I knew it was a long shot but I had hoped that if he had held on just long enough then maybe he could have..." He sobbed and sobbed into his hands. "Why am I even here? You guys were better off without me." Claire frowned. "I'm going to be honest with you. You won't be able to save everyone but if there's even a chance that you save someone then you shouldn't let that opportunity go to waste. Don't give up while you're still breathing. While we're still here." "Yeah. We're here for you."

He threw himself into Leon's arms who pat his back. "You'll do fine alongside us. So how about we focus on the next thing we have to do?" Kite nodded. He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "There's some ammo over there but there's at least five or seven zombies. We'd be wasting our ammo." Leon walked over to the desk at the end of the room. He skimmed through the note he found. He crushed it in his hand before letting it fall. He picked up some ammo. "How about we try? Just to be sure." Kite stood. Claire picked up his shotgun and handed it to him. He held a small smile. "Ok."

After taking them down, they found some shells. "The Records Room has a crank that we need in order to get a path to the mechanism that opens the vent which contains a plug. The other two are in the Interview Room and the Art Room. Hence why I have the jewels. They're the only things that can open the chest of the statue that keeps it safe." "Where's the closest plug?" ,asked Leon. "Decently close would have to be the Art Room." Kite snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" "What is it?" "Chief Irons's office has the stones. They lead to another way into the sewers. Not to mention Sherry's there. But Ada and Ben are still at the parking lot." "A child needs more help in this situation compared to an adult. We should look for her first." ,said Claire. "You're right. Keep the plugs just in case."

It took all three of them to take down the wrecked door. Once inside the hall, Kite slowly opened the door. He aimed his shotgun at the back of a cushioned chair. Everyone else had their weapons ready. "We know what you did, Irons! So toss the weapon and raise your hands!" Irons chuckled. "That's my line." He turned his chair around. Facing him with his gun raised. "There's no way you're getting out of this one!" ,said Leon. He and Claire moved in. Keeping the guns aimed at him as well. "Ah! The rookie. Leon S. Kennedy. It's ashamed I didn't get to hunt you down. Then again, maybe this is an opportunity to keep playing the game." "What?!" Irons walked over. Keeping his eyes on him and no one else.

"Do you know what I did to your fellow officers here?" Leon backed up. Meeting the wall of dead animals hanging by the shiny oak wood that kept it still. Their cold dead eyes pierced into his soul. "I gut them like pigs! I shot them while they looked at me! I laughed in their faces and told them how fucking pathetic they were!" He grit his teeth. "They trusted you! They were your men and women! And you abandoned them to be slaughtered! You helped their deaths become a reality!" He grabbed him by his buttoned vest. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Irons raised his gun. Leon gripped his wrist. Trying to shove him. Claire and Kite weren't sure what to do but they knew that they couldn't stand there forever. Their fingers were on the trigger. Leon finally took him down. Both men had their hands on the gun. Fighting for it. One of them pulled the trigger.

Bang!

"Leon!"


	8. Crawling With Self Doubt

Irons forced himself up. He leaned against the desk. He clutched his bleeding stomach. He caressed the dead woman's cheek. "So close. So beautiful." He collapsed. A pool of blood laid under him. His eyes were lifeless. "Is he...?" ,said Leon.

Claire walked over. "Definitely." "I'll go get Sherry." ,said Kite. "We're coming with you. In case anything happens." "That's alright. At this point, I don't blame you guys for doing that. But we should hurry before he finds us." "The Tyrant?" "No. William." "Oh god. Is he seriously here already?" "Not yet. If we go into the other room now then he will be in this office." "Then we can wait in that room. If he's a monster then hearing him leave won't be a problem." ,said Leon. "Let's hope it won't be."

Leon cringed at the sight of a stuffed tiger. "This guy was a real psycho." "You don't even know the half of it." "I don't think I want to know." They soon found themselves at the Collection Room where a variety of even more dead animals and, surprisingly, antiques were everywhere. "You go first. She sees you like a mother." Claire smiled. "Aw! That's so sweet."

She led them inside with their weapons already in their holsters. Making sure that the little girl wouldn't be scared. When she stepped in, Sherry gasped. "Don't be afraid. Me and my friends are here to help you. We can get you out of the city." She ran up to her. Hugging her waist as she cried. Claire placed a hand over her head. She gently pushed her so that she could face her with one knee down. "My name is Claire. This is Leon and Kite. What's your name?" "Sherry." "Hi Sherry. It's nice to meet you." ,said Leon. Kite looked off to the side. Keeping his eyes on the floor. "...Hi." "I know you're scared sweetie but I need you to stay here with us. Just for a few minutes." "What? But there's a monster!" "We know that which is why we need to be quiet and wait for it to leave. After that, we can get out of here and find your parents. Ok?"

Sherry hesitated butt nodded. "Good." Kite pulled the curtains in. Blocking the sight of the doorway. Leon flipped the switch off. They huddled into a corner of the room. Waiting as they could hear the heavy footsteps of William who roared at the sight of the Chief. Angered with some knowledge of who he was barely in his mind. Sherry was shaking. Crying quietly. "Shh." Claire held her close. "It's ok. It's ok." Sherry pressed her head against her chest. She froze as the footsteps seemed to have gotten closer. Kite clenched his fists. He knew what he had to do. He recalled being a nobody in his universe. So much had happened in his life that left him alone. Feeling worthless. This was his chance. He had that feeling in his gut.

He stood. Leon grabbed his wrist. Trying to pull him back down. William roared as he destroyed some shelves. It sounded as if there was someone else who was taking the blow. But they weren't screaming in pain. He sat back down. Realizing that the Tyrant and William were fighting. Their fighting grew distant. "We need to go. Now." "There's only one way out of here. They might be in the Chief's office." ,said Leon. Crash! "Or maybe not." ,said Claire. "I'll go check it out. You guys stay here." "Damn it, Kite. Would you listen to us for one second? We're not leaving you in danger." ,said Leon. "Why don't you listen to me? Because for the last couple of hours that we've been here, all I've done is whine and complain about this whole fucked up situation that we're in. I'm doing this because I have to. What you need to do is keep Sherry safe."

Kite ran off with his shotgun. Leon ran after him. Claire looked at her. "We're going to sneak by and find a way out of here. I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Sherry sniffled. "I'll try." Claire pat her head. "You're already brave."

Leon found a dead Tyrant in the Chief's office. It had been ripped to shreds. There was a busted wall which led to an elevator with scissor patterns on its sliding door. "Leon?" He turned. "Claire, it's good to see that you two are safe." "Likewise. Did he went there?" He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to look for him somewhere else. I don't hear that thing anymore so it's safe to say that we can start searching the place again." "Then we'll come with you." "I don't mean to separate us but she can't possibly follow me. Who knows what else is out there?" "And who knows what's up there? I'm not going to take any chances." "You do have a point. Just keep an eye on her. And Sherry, don't run ahead of us." "I won't. I promise." "Good."

Kite wasn't sure where he was going but he recalled the path. He kept running until he reached the Morgue. The dogs were already dead. Ada had her back to him. She was catching her breath after surviving almost getting eaten alive. Her gun was in her hands. He aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger.


	9. Woman In Red

"Kite! Kite!" "It's going to be ok, Leon. Just calm down." "Didn't you hear him, Claire? He feels like he needs to do something just because of what's happened. I can't let him do anything crazy. He'll get killed!" "I know but we have to think this through. Where would he go? Since it's gone, he must have went somewhere else." "Maybe he's progressing? He did mention Ada a few times. About the Parking Lot. That's where he might have went." "Then we'll go there. I believe it's near the break room. We never went down those stairs." "I hope he's ok when we find him."

He cradled her body in his arms. Wishing he didn't have to do it. Sobbing as he whispered to himself. "Kite?" Leon kept a gun on him. Claire and Sherry stayed behind. She didn't want to show her the bloody mess that had become Ada. Nor did she want her to see the blood stained man who she never thought would go this far. She covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the situation either.

"I had to kill her so that millions could live. So that none of you would have to suffer." He picked up the shotgun. Turning around, he stood. He aimed the weapon under his chin. "Now, I'm a murder." "Let's talk about this." Leon put his gun away. "You did what you had to do, right? If you didn't have a choice then it's not your fault." "It still feels wrong. Sick." "I can't imagine what I would have done in your shoes. It must be hard. Having to do it. But like you said..." As he was talking, he grew closer and closer to him. "You saved millions." He touched his shaking hand. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Kite lowered the weapon. He raised a brow. "You watch Star Trek?" "Yeah. Why? Do you?" "Uh hell yeah!" "Awesome! High five!" They slapped each other's hands.

"So you're good?" ,asked Leon. Kite scratched his neck. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Maybe. But I need to find a place for Ada. I don't want to leave her like this. Especially since Sherry's here." "Where are you going to put her?" "In the break room." Kite attempted to lift her up. "I'm not strong enough." "That's ok. I'll help." Leon picks her up. "Sherry, I need you to close your eyes for me. I'll tell you when you can open them." ,said Claire. "Ok." Sherry placed her hands over her face. Leon carried Ada up the stairs and into the break room. He placed her on the bed. Her wide eyes stared at him. He took a sheet from one of the other beds and placed it over her. He frowned. "You know, it's funny. When I looked at you, I could have sworn that we were going to be friends. If I had talked to you before he pulled the trigger then maybe I would have saved you."

"You can open your eyes now." Sherry uncovered them. She walked into the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks. Covering her mouth when she saw Kite. "W-What happened?" "I had a friend but she became a monster. I lost her." "....I'm sorry."

There was a sudden banging against the doors. He whipped his head around to find himself facing the Morgue. He cocked his shotgun and readied himself to fire.

Leon left the room. "That wheel was detachable. Maybe we need it." He headed to the door.

"I forgot that the door was locked." "Will the doors hold?" ,asked Claire. "They're not wood so yeah. I'm hoping so." Sherry looked around. "Where's Leon?" "He should have been back by now." "He probably thought we needed something. But I'm not sure what. The only things we would really have to use from around here is the weapons and ammo down here, the plugs, the stones, the cog, or the wheel." "Actually, the elevator's accessible since that monster destroyed the wall." "Oh." He threw the jewels. Claire dropped what few plugs they had collected nearby. "Then he's getting the wheel." "And where would that be?" "If he left on the rooftop then it should still be there. He might just be back already."

"Still, we should see if he's alright." "You're right. I have to do one more thing first." He opened the locket and threw the G-Virus at a wall. Shattering it into pieces as the liquid stained the ground. "I thought we needed that." "I thought so too but then I realized that it doesn't matter. The vaccine is what benefits us. Besides, if I let the government take the G-Virus then who knows what they'll do with it." "Good point."

"Hey guys! I've got it!" Leon ran over with the wheel in his hands. "That's great. Put it in the backpack." ,said Kite. "I'm pretty sure it's too big for that." ,said Claire. "Then we'll take turns carrying it." ,said Leon. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." "So Kite. You said that there's guy name Ben who's trapped in the jail?" "More like intentionally trapped. He couldn't find a safe place except for the cells."

They walked there as they continued their conversation. "For a report with barely any experience on the zombie matter, he sure knew how to pick the right hiding spot." ,said Claire. "It was a lucky coincidence that a SWAT vehicle crashed into the wall. Keeping anything or anyone there in and out." ,said Kite.

The parking lot reeked of piss and something rotting. "We'll be able to move this in no time." All three of them pushed their whole body weight into moving that vehicle. In a moment, the door to the cells was finally clear. Ben had been laying on the so called bed. Trying to think so he could sleep. But someone banged on the cell.


	10. Prison & Lickers

"You need to come with us or else you're going to die!" Ben got out of bed. He walked over. "No, thanks. I know what's out there." "Trust me! You don't!" "That monster is going to kill you if you don't follow us." ,said Leon. "And how do you know that?" "It's a long story but you have to believe me." ,said Kite. "In case you don't know, I'm a reporter. And that means I want every detail about any stories that are relevant to what I'm working on."

Kite let out a frustrated groan. "Fine! You want to know the full story? Basically, I come from a different universe where you guys are video game characters. And now that I'm here, I'm trying to make sure that any survivors can get the hell out of here." Ben chuckled. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that?" "More unbelievable than this Night of the Living Dead shit?" "Yeah but traveling to different universes?"

Everyone stopped and turned when they heard a roar. "That's exactly why I'm not leaving!" He grabbed his hair. "Ugh! I'm trying to save your life but you're being a dumbass!" Crash! Dogs started barking until their whines ended their aggression. Then the floor shook before William seemed like a distant echo in the back of their minds. He was gone. But for who knows how long?

"He's gone which means we have enough time to get out of here. There's an elevator at the Chief's office. Thankfully, he's dead and our ticket out of here is waiting for us. So how about it? You with us or not?" ,said Leon. "Hmph! Fine. I'll take your word for it. But if I catch anything fishy then I'm heading back." "Fine by us." ,said Claire. Ben handed Leon the key who unlocked the cell. He slid the cell door opened. Leon noticed the cigarettes in his breast pocket. He quickly turned away. Unable to even look at him. Ben disregarded this without even a glance. "Um...Kite? Can I have my pendant?" "Oh yeah. Sorry." He handed it to her. "I was keeping it safe but I forgot about it. A lot happened."

"That's ok. It means a lot to me that you made sure I didn't lost it. I was so worried that it was gone forever." "Enough chitchat fellas. We should move it before that thing comes back." ,said Ben. Kite swiped the crowbar off the shelf before they headed out of the jail. "There's plenty of ammo at the weapons room. Not to mention a machine gun, a grenade launcher, and a side pack." "Wait, what?" ,said Leon. "S.T.A.R.S isn't like SWAT. They're a police official organization that was made for the purpose of stopping terrorists. However, it was only Umbrella's way to recruit more soldiers for their schemes. You don't have to worry though. None of the members wanted anything to do with Umbrella. They all teamed up together. Trying to stop them. Your brother Chris is actually somewhere in Europe. Searching for Wesker. He's the scumbag that killed most of the S.T.A.R.S members."

"So then he's safe?" ,said Claire. "For now, yes." She sighed. "That's a relief." "I think that's the only time whatever you said will make any sense." ,said Leon. "Oh believe me. You have no idea."

Once at the Weapons Storage Room, Kite raised the crowbar. "Stand back everybody." They cleared some space for him. He took a deep breath. "Ok. Here we go!" He whacked the card reader. The light went from red to green to purple until it died out. The door automatically opened. He imagined it would permanently remain that way. "Here." He handed the tool to Ben. "This is your weapon if you want to survive." "Whatever it takes, I guess." "There's a heck of a lot of ammo. I don't think we can hold all of this." ,said Claire. Kite opened an empty duffel bag. "I've got that taken care of."

They stuffed as much ammo as they could. Claire kept her pistol in a holster while she held a grenade launcher. Leon had found a handgun with a note that read,

A duplicate for the lady of love. Surprise her with it by placing it in a pizza delivery box.

Sincerely, Brad Vickers

"I'd hate to take this but whoever was going to get it isn't here anymore." "Don't worry. She's got plenty of other weapons." ,said Kite. He frowned. "Brad..." Claire gently squeezed his arm. "We'll make it through this. I know we will." He nodded. "Is everyone ready?" "I think so." ,said Ben.

Glass shattered. Zombies were crawling through the broken windows. Some gurgled and wheezed. As if they were slowly suffocating or choking. "Why the hell are they making those noises? Are those even zombies?" ,said Leon. "Claire! I'm scared." "It's ok, Sherry. We'll be fine. We have enough protection." "Kite, what are those things?" ,asked Ben. "I-I don't know. I've never heard that before." His eyes widen. "Unless..." "Unless what?" ,said Leon. "They're mutating..." Kite whipped his head. "Claire, you need to fire that grenade launcher at them. Now! Before they get into their full Licker forms!"

"What?! I'm not going up there! Who knows how many there are?" "You don't have to worry. The grenade launcher will kill them instantly." She sighed. "Fine. You better be right about this." "Me too." She gave him a look before walking down the hall. She soon came up the stairs where she could hear the noises getting louder. There was a slimy mushy sound. She cringed at it. When she got close enough, there were a few zombies with heads like Lickers. Their long tongues stuck out. On instinct, she pulled the trigger. The fire spread. Burning the zombies. Yet, they still wandered towards her. She ran downstairs.

"You freaking liar! Those creepy salamis are still alive!" "I miscounted! It takes two!" The zombies started swarming at them as they began to form into Lickers. Their once human rotting flesh having fallen off. She grabbed a grenade from him. She quickly stuffed it in and fired. The Lickers soon turned into mush. She sighed. "Or maybe it was three?"

They all looked at him. He shrugged. "What?"


	11. Guilt Draining Away

After taking the elevator ride, they found themselves at a hallway that resembled a dungeon. The only light they had to guide them were burning wooden sticks hanging by old iron spiky holders. There was a bucket near the only door in the area.

Claire spot the blood surrounding the bucket. She held out her hand. "Close your eyes and hold my hand. I'll guide you until you can look." "Ok." She listened to her instructions. Kite was the first to open the door. He bit his lip. Sucking the air into his lungs which was filled with a chemical smell. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Dear god..." "This is..." "Claire?" "Everything's ok, Sherry. Just keep your eyes closed."

They walked into the room. There was a wooden bed. Shelves of body parts and liquids in jars sat there. Some had heads. Leon was stunned to find this. He knew that the chief was insane but he never thought how far he went. Kite swallowed. He clenched his fists. "The hatch is over there. We'll get to the sewers soon."

He opened it. Claire climbed down the ladder first. Leon helped get Sherry on the ladder. Then he went down. Kite couldn't help but look around. He found Leon, Claire, and Sherry's heads floating jars. Sitting together. He gagged. "C'mon Kite." Leon waited. He raised a brow. "Kite?"

The heads were talking to him. Saying, "You'll be like us. Just like us. Always." He found himself on the wooden bed which he quickly realized was a place where the chief dissected his victims. He tried to move but the straps were tight on his wrists. Irons loomed over him with a scalpel in his hand and a sick smile. Kite screamed.

Ben slapped him. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Kite blinked. Stunned by the sudden hit. "Are you ok, man?" He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He shoved him out of the way. He knocked down the shelves. Letting the glass and other items break into pieces. The liquids spilled out onto the concrete. The body parts scattered. Ben quickly went down the ladder.

"What happened up there? Why was he screaming?" ,asked Leon. "You might want to check on him. I think he's losing it." He went up. Seeing the mess that had been made and the person who was standing in the middle of it. "Kite?" He walked over. "Did you do this?" He placed a hand on his shoulder. Kite turned. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was shaking. "I don't get it! How could anyone just let him get away with this? Why didn't anyone do something about it?!" "Kite-" "He killed innocent lives! He let Umbrella experiment on children! The homeless! While he got dirty money from those rotten bastards! I don't know why you ever decided to be a part of this place but it's not meant for you! None of this is!"

He rubbed his eyes. "What am I even saying? My opinion doesn't even matter. This is your life. By the time we escape, I'll probably be sent back to the real world. No one misses me back home anyway. What's the point of me surviving when I've never even done anything?"

He was at a loss for words when Leon hugged him. "No one said you had to go back." He gripped the back of his uniform. Silently crying some more before he was guided to the ladder. The underground platform was a rusty green. A ladder from across led to the sewers.

"Is everyone alright?" ,asked Claire. They all seemed to give nods and short replies. "Just be prepared everyone." She took Sherry's hand. They headed to the ladder. Leon and Kite were lagging behind. The officer spoke. "If I had known about what the chief was doing, I would have still come here. I became a cop for a damn good reason. To save the innocent. Even if that means taking down any higher ups. Even if it means putting my life on the line." Kite glanced at him. "I understand but be careful. You're...You make an impact on this world. You are literally one of the heroes here. If you die then everyone will too." Leon chuckled. He messed up his hair. "You think too highly of me. I'm sure Claire would have taken my place."

Kite frowned. He looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't care." ,said Leon. "Got it!" Claire opened the hatch. She got out first. Sherry dropped the wheel. "It's getting heavy." "Don't worry miss. I can hold it for a while." Ben picked it up. "Thank you." She climbed up the ladder. Ben followed but made sure to look down so he wouldn't see under her shorts. The wheel hit against the ladder every few seconds. Making its loud clanging to be irritating to their ears. They were grateful when he finally got through.

Leon nodded. "After you." "Are you sure? What if something shows up?" "That's why you should head on first. Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." Kite hesitated. "Ok."

All of them were at the sewers entrance. Sherry covered her nose. "It really smells." "I know sweetie but it's the only way out of here." ,said Claire. Leon turned his head. "Do you guys see that?" "See what?" ,said Ben. "It's...purple. And it looks like someone's been holding it for who knows how long." Kite gasped. "Reaper!" He jumped into the sewage water. Running towards the soldier. "Hold on a minute!" ,said Leon. Kite yanked the vial out of his hand. Reaper quickly got up. He grabbed his wrist.

Kite threw the vial. Leon, reflexively, caught it. "No! Leon! You weren't supposed to-!" Reaper brought his arm over his back. He was close to breaking it. "Ah!" "Let him go!" "I'll do that once you give me the G-Virus." "Don't listen to him! He'll give it to Umbrella!" ,shouted Kite. "I can break his neck right here if you don't cooperate." "Ok ok! I'll toss it to you!" His head lowered. A tear fell. Hitting the waters. "This can't be happening."

The floor began to shake. William roared. "It's the monster!" ,shouted Sherry. "Shit!" ,said Reaper. The G-Virus flew out of Leon's hand as he stumbled forward. Reaper let Kite go. He ran. Kite punched the button to the sliding RD-X Door. "Go!" Leon jumped in. Claire carried Sherry over there. Ben followed behind. Parts of the ledge broke off as William jumped down. Reaper caught the G-Virus. He looked up at the looming giant that was Birkin. He quickly stuffed the vial in his pocket before pulling out his gun. He fired.

Ben was about to walk through the door when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Here!" He tossed the wheel at them. Leon jumped aside. Letting the wheel hit the floor. "Ew! Dude, what the hell?!" "'Dude?'" ,said Claire. She looked at Kite who shrugged. "This door isn't automatic! Someone has to be here to shut the door!" Kite checked both of his sides. There was no button from where he was standing. Another Umbrella move. He was sure of it.

"Just get in here and I'll do it!" ,said Kite. Ben shook his head. "You have a better chance at this crap then I do!" He pulled out a stack of papers. He pushed the button. The door began to slide. He shoved the papers through the opening. Kite took them. "Make sure Umbrella pays for this shit!" Reaper screamed as he was thrown at the wall. His lifeless body hit the waters. William reached out at the reporter.

"Ben!"

Ben was lifted off his feet. He screamed bloody murder. The door shut. Sherry buried her face in Claire's jacket. All four of them could hear the ripping and tearing of flesh and bone. A glass broke as it seemed as though William was eating something.

Leon raised a brow. "Did that thing just-?" "Yes. Yes, it did." "We should get going." ,said Claire. Kite handed him the duffel bag. He folded the papers. Placing them inside. "I'll carry the wheel now. We're not too far off from where we need to be." He struggled to pick it up. William shoved himself against the door. A dent came through. He finally got the wheel. "Follow me!"

They ran after him. Heading to the metal door with a large 'X' over it. He opened the door. Letting them in before he shut it behind himself. He pressed against the door. Making sure that nothing would be able to open it. All of them silently waited. The heavy footsteps of William got closer. It didn't take long for them to pass by. Echoing millions of miles away.

His heart raced. His ears suffocated with each heartbeat. He gripped the wheel. Trying so hard to keep it from leaving his hands.

I lost Marvin. I lost Ada. I lost Ben.

He froze.


	12. Do I Love Him?

Claire was unsure. Sherry stood behind her. Clutching the back of her jacket. "Is he...?" Leon raised a hand. Claire bit her lip.

"You know, whenever I was sad, my mother would tell me something." He took the wheel. Setting it against the wall. He rubbed the leftover sewage water over his uniform. He cupped his cheeks. Looking into his eyes. "How are you doing?" Kite wondered for an answer. But all he could think of was a kiss. So...

He kissed him.

Their lips held on. As if knowing that the other person was ok with this. Leon brushed his lips on his bottom lip. They kissed once more.

Kite pulled him in for a hug. He chuckled. "What kind of advice is that? 'How are you doing?'" Leon smiled. "Hey! I never said it was advice. But in all honesty, how are you doing?" "I'm a hot mess but I'm fine." "That's sort of good."

Claire cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt but can you tell us where we are?" "Oh! Right!" He looked around. "I never got the name of this place. I'm guessing it's a meeting room or a workplace of some kind. There's some ammo here. Especially in the warehouse over there. We might be able to get some food too but there are a few zombies." "Then me and Leon will head down."

It was dark. Moans could be heard below. Echoing in the large room. Leon gripped the bars. His sweaty palms loosened his grip. He held his breath. He landed on the floor. Quickly, he turned. Aiming his gun with his flashlight shining on the rotting walking corpse. He pulled the trigger. Sending the zombie crashing to the floor. Claire followed close behind. "You had that the whole time?" "We didn't need it before." "Duck!" He did. She fired. Taking another zombie down. "Thanks." Leon took out the last one.

Claire shined her light on a lantern. "Do you have a lighter?" "Actually, I do." Leon pulled it out. He lifted the lever of the lantern. With a flick of the fire, he lit the lantern. Where they stood lit up but barely. He moved the wheel so that the fire was higher. Claire looked around. "Seems clear enough." "I'll check for another one." Leon headed to the other side of the room. "Found another one." He lit it up. "There. I can see what's in front of me." He switched his flashlight off. "I'll look for some supplies over here. You can search there." ,said Claire. "Alright."

A few seconds of silence and rustling of items made her want to continue the conversation. "So, you and Kite?" "I-I know. I'm sorry about that. I should have never-" "No! No, it's fine. I don't have a problem with it. I just want to know how you feel." "How I feel? I'm not too sure." He frowned. Staring at the several cans of corn, beans, and other vegetables. "In that moment, I was happy. It was good to kiss him. To hold him. Yet, I only did it because I wanted to have someone to love. It could have been you or that woman and I would have been satisfied. So long as I have someone to support me. It sounds terrible. To be honest, I think I'm losing my shit here." She laughed. "You don't think I'm going crazy either? The best thing that I can do to keep a stable mind is by protecting all of you. As long as we focus on each other's well being, we'll have someone or something to fight for."

He rubbed his temples. "I keep thinking that everything I did to him was wrong. I should have told him that none of it was ok." "And why wouldn't it be ok?" "I don't know! It's..." He sighed. "He's obviously more stressed out than I am. He kissed me because he..." "Because he what?" "I'm honestly not sure." "Why don't you ask him that when we get back up?" He hesitated. "I'll think about it."

They climbed up the ladder. Showing up with some cans and ammo. "Kite?" Leon could see he was sitting against the wall. Hugging his legs. "There's an echo in the warehouse, you know?" He frowned. Claire set the cans on the table. She took Sherry's hand. "Where will this elevator take us to?" He lifted his head up at where she pointed. "Annette's there. You should talk to her about...everything." "Thanks, Kite." Sherry's eyes lit up when she heard him. The two stood on the elevator. Slowly heading down there. Leaving both men alone with each other.

Leon sat next to him. "I'm sorry about what I said." "Was that all I was? Just a tool for you to get over your fears?" "What?! No! Of course not!" He pinched the brim of his nose. "You're not...You're not expendable. You're a person with emotions and a purpose. Just like everyone else. And I know I didn't make it seem like it. So let me be clear when I say that I kissed you because I was afraid of losing hope." Kite glanced at him. "You want to know why I kissed you?" Leon nodded. "Because I've never met someone like you before. All my life I've shut myself in from the bullies and my parents. They think of me as a mistake. They ignore me. And even now, as an adult, they still do. Despite the fact that I have a job. I lost so much of myself that finding you was a blessing. All I ever wanted to do was be like you." Leon raised a brow. "Be like me?" "I mean yeah! You're confident, brave, optimistic, and supportive."

Kite leaned his head against the wall. He shut his eyes. "I'll never be like you." "You keep calling me these things that I'm not!" He looked at him. "But I'm not any of that! I could never shoot a friend after they turn. I could never kill someone if I knew they were a secret agent. You did all of that and so much more." He shook his head. "You don't know yourself. Not yet." Leon touched his arm.

"Do you see someone in me?"


	13. Arachnophobia

"Hey guys! You can come down now! I'll send the elevator to you!"

Both men arrived without delay. With Leon holding onto the wheel and Kite carrying the duffel bag. Cradling a few cans in his arms. Annette stepped forward. "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. Claire told me everything. Honestly, I would find it all hard to believe if it weren't for the situation that I'm in." "So you'll help us?" ,asked Kite. She nodded. "On one condition."

Leon raised a brow. "And that is...?" "My daughter has to take the vaccine." "What?! But if she does that then the government will experiment on her!" ,said Kite. "Experiment how?" "For god sakes! That's your freaking daughter!" "I need you to explain!" He bit his lip. "She'll still be herself. They're just going to test her durability and take some of her blood in order to duplicate it so that they can create clones of the vaccine for the public." "It takes months for a vaccine to get approved by the government. We don't have a choice." "So that's it? You're just going to let the government take your daughter away?!" "If she doesn't get this vaccine then she'll die!"

The door shut. Annette whipped her head around. "Sherry?" "Damn it! Sherry!" Kite dropped the bag. He ran past her. Heading around the corner with a pistol in his hand. He opened the door to a scream. "Sherry!" He jumped in the dirty water. He ran over to Sherry who stood there. Watching a giant spider crawl up the wall. Walking on the ceiling as it headed towards her. "Come here." She ran into his arms. He threw her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sitting on his arm. He kept a tight grip on her legs. Making sure she wouldn't fall off. He fired a shot at the spider who hissed. It spat out poison. He jumped aside. The poison hit the waters. Bits of it bounced on his sleeve. Burning through the leather. He felt the sting.

"Poison that's also acid? Seriously?!" More poison flew out. "Kite!" ,shouted Leon. Kite ran off. Barely missing the poison. He continued to run as another giant spider went after them. He quickly realized that his other hand was occupied with a pistol. Sherry, out of sheer fear, grabbed the rusty handle of the door and pushed it down. Opening the door. He ran through. Going past the other two giant spiders, he took a turn to a pair of large brown doors. The poison hit the pistol. Quickly melting the weapon. He dropped it once he felt the burn. He jumped onto the platform. Swinging the door open before the spider could have had its chance to grab them.

Once in the bridge area, Kite lowered her. Sherry got to her feet. He looked at the blurry bridge. Realizing where they were. "Oh. Good. The bridge." He collapsed. Her eyes widened. "Kite?" She shook him. "Kite! Please wake up! What am I supposed to do?!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't want to be a test subject! I don't want the government to take me away!" She sobbed over his body.

The spider fell off of the ceiling after being hit with a grenade. Burning from the outside and in as it screeched. "That's all of them. Where could they have gone?" ,asked Claire. "They definitely didn't went over there." ,said Leon who nodded at the waterfall of sewage water which kept a single rusty door protected from any intruders. Annette ran off to the big doors. "Wait!" ,said Claire. Leon ran at the machine near the waterfall. She rolled her eyes and ran after her.

Leon rammed the wheel against the machine. Breaking it immediately. The waterfall soon stopped. The sewage water became sucked beneath the ground. He dropped the wheel. Cringing from the heavy weight.

"Sherry!" Annette picked her up. Holding her close. "What were you thinking?! Running off like that?" "Kite's dead!" "What?" Claire checked his pulse. "He's still alive. Annette, can you see if anything's wrong?" The scientist gave her daughter to Claire who took her a bit away from the scene. Leon stumbled across the situation. "Is he ok? What happened?" "That's what she's going to figure out."

Annette took his jacket off. Revealing a few bits of exposed flesh on his arm. "The poison from the spiders must have gotten to his bloodstream. Their poison normally works to melt their victims. He got lucky that he was never captured by one of them." "How do we get the poison out of him?" ,asked Leon. "You can't but thankfully, I have this." She pulled out a needle filled with a liquid. She stabbed it into his arm. Pushing the bottom as the liquid went into him. They looked at her. "We uh...We've dealt with a lot of incidents." "I can tell." ,said Leon. Claire raised a brow. "Is he going to wake up?" "Unfortunately no. It'll take some time before he can fully recover. The antidote is working right now."

"Let's patch it up then." ,said Claire as she opened the backpack. She quickly bandaged his arm.

"I'll carry him." Leon picked him up. Holding him bridal style. "He feels cold." "We have been in the sewers for a while now. It is sort of cold here." Claire slung the bag over her shoulder. Annette placed a hand over his forehead. "Hmm...I'm not too sure if it's because of the poison or the temperature in this area. I can take a look at him when we get to the lab." "Good. I got the door open and drained the sewer so we can head there now." ,said Leon. "Looks like that wheel really came in handy." ,said Claire. Annette took Sherry's hand. "Let's go then." She guided them out of there.

As they were walking, Leon looked at him. "Hang in there, Kite. We won't let you down."


	14. Split Ideas

Kite groaned. He was shivering.

Down the underground path, the whole area shook. "What was that?" ,said Claire. He uttered a single word. "W-Will..." Annette's eyes widened. "We have to hurry!" They ran to the other side of the hall. Making it through without incident.

At the cart, she ran to the machine nearby. "I need everyone to stand in front of the doors. Once I turn this on, I'll join you. When the doors open, we get in. No matter what." Claire nodded. "Right." They got to the cart. It didn't take long for the doors to move. The three ran in. Annette took a leap before the doors shut. The cart began to move forward.

Leon laid him on the floor. Claire dumped the bag nearby. She sighed. "This is getting really heavy." A claw came through the ceiling. Annette fell over. Barely missing it. "Mom!" ,shouted Sherry. "Get down!" ,said Claire. She and Leon fired at the claw. It didn't take long for William to jump off the cart. Leaving the ride.

Kite opened his eyes. "Leon...?" The officer went to his side. "You're alright!" "I think so." "Can you stand?" "I'm not sure. I can try." Kite sat up. Flinching, he clutched his arm. "What the hell?" "Annette said you were poisoned. She was able to give you an antidote." He thought for a moment. "Antidote? Poisoned?" He glared at her.

Annette stood. "Don't act so ungrateful. You should be thanking me." "Thanking you?!" He walked over. "Because of you, I'm someone else's lab rat! You should have saved it for the world!" "You would have died if I didn't give you the vaccine!" "My life doesn't matter when it comes down to saving the rest of humanity!" Leon placed a hand over his chest. "That's enough!"

"Leon! You can take care of this! You can do anything! If you just-!" He squeezed a handful of his shirt.

"I'M NOT A HERO!"

Kite froze. Only blinking as he settled those words into his mind. The cart stopped. "We're here." ,said Claire. He took his hand off. He stepped out of the cart. Never speaking. She ran over. "Here. You'll need this."

In her hands was a shotgun and some shells. He accepted them. "....Thanks." He stuffed the shells. He checked the gun before heading to a shelf that had some shells too. He handed those to her then went into the door. Leaving the four alone.

"He thinks too highly of us. Maybe we should both talk to him?" Leon frowned. "Yeah."

Kite took the zombies down in a matter of seconds. He reloaded the gun. That officer's words echoed in his head.

"I'm not hero!"

He wondered if he was way in over his head. Instead of praising Claire and Leon, maybe he should have been focusing on himself. But what was there to like about? He hated every part of his personality. His physical appearance. He looked back on what Leon had done and what he was doing now. He realized the one thing that he did was ignoring everyone until someone finally needed him. Even then, he was getting tired of saving the world.

He pressed his hand against his head. "I'm still thinking about what he would do! I can't even think for myself without someone influencing me!" He turned to the door opening. "Kite! We need to talk!" ,said Leon. Kite glared before leaving. "Stop!" "You know, he has a really bad habit of running off without saying much." ,said Claire. "Even I would have explained himself." ,said Annette.

After taking out the other zombies at the second hall, he climbed up the ladder. In the office, he stuck two shells in the gun. "Damn it! Not enough." He glanced at the shells in the cabinet. "Perfect." He took the ammo. He stuffed the hydrogen peroxide spray in his jacket pocket. He opened the door to find no front train in sight. "Shit! Looks like I'll have to get the key."

"He's already killed these zombies?" ,said Leon. The group were walking near some corpses. "He didn't waste any time either. I hope he's alright." ,said Claire. He sighed. "I should have never yelled at him. I should have been more understanding. He just seemed so reliant on me for support. I mean I know I'm a cop and I'm supposed to be the one who everyone has a shoulder to cry on but a hero?" "Cops are heroes." "Yeah but they don't apparently defeat zombie infested cults or take down a mutated scientist slash dinosaur. They don't go up against hundreds of zombies or defeat giant Tyrants." "The word tyrant means giant." "Oh." He paused. "But they don't! No cop does that kind of crazy crap!" "Please calm down. I know this is a lot to take in. It's actually pretty hard for me to believe how much I'm involved in this but we shouldn't panic. Besides, shouldn't we be happy that we're helping our world by saving lives?" "Not when it comes down to having to watch my back! Knowing that I can't trust anyone! Oh and did I mention that we literally have to deal with zombies on a daily basis?!"

"Can you shut up already? You've been acting like this long enough!" ,said Annette. Sherry quickly began to cry. "Sherry, I didn't mean to shout. I was just upset. I'm sorry. Everything's going to be ok." He knelt. Pulling her into a hug that she was fast to accept. Holding on. "I won't do that again unless I have to, ok?" She sniffled and nodded. "Ok." "Now, let's go get our friend Kite."

Annette had observed them. Seeing how it was easy for Leon to cheer her up. For Claire to make her happy. She realized how poor of a mother she was. Never trying to be there for her daughter. Always caught up in work. Not even William had time for her. She bit her lip. Thinking that she would make sure that Sherry has a mother when this is all over.

That she needs to be a mother.


	15. Quick Reminder

Kite picked up the key from the monitor room. He looked at the reflective screens. "Huh! Normally, when he turned on the monitor, Mr. X shows up." He reached out. "I wonder who's there now." Leon, Claire, Annette, and Sherry popped up in front of the camera. "What the-?!" He spun around.

"I'm sorry." ,said Leon. Kite's grip on the key tightened. "You're just saying that so we can move on." "No, I'm not." Leon walked over. "Kite, when you told me those stories, or at least a quick summary of it, I was terrified. I mean I came here to start my first day as a cop. Now, I'm fighting off zombies. I honestly didn't know what to do but survive. Yet, when you came along, I found the answer." "What? You've got to be joking." He shook his head. He took his hands in his. "You guided us through. If you hadn't been here then we would have wasted our time. Looking around for clues while having an easy chance at being a monster's meal." "But-" He caressed his cheek. Kite looked into his eyes. "It's time you stop doubting yourself. You have to decide what you want to do with your own life. So please tell me...." Their faces grew closer. "What do you want to do?"

He thought for a moment. He never figured he would find himself making a decision. Thinking for himself. "I want to start the front train." Claire smiled. Kite looked at the others. "Let's go get ourselves a vaccine."

"I want everyone to get inside. When I put the key in, I'll run in. Make sure that all of you are near the bathroom when I'm there. He will attempt to hurt one of you. Breaking through the train. Don't worry. He won't destroy all of the train. Just stick to the corner and you'll be fine." "Alright. Be careful. I don't want you to do anything drastic." ,said Leon. "I won't. I promise." Claire hugged him. "We'll be waiting for you." He nodded. "I won't take long."

He watched them go in before inserting the key into the lock. Twisting it, he saw several red lights come to life. He pushed the button which in turn made several green lights go on while the red lights died out. There was a loud repeated horn after a large blue light appeared. He ran to the door as the elevator began to unlock itself. He made it into the train just in time as the elevator was heading to the lower level.

Thankfully, he found his friends to be where he told him to be. "It's good to see you guys alive." The train began to shake. He stumbled forward. "Watch out!" Leon shoved him out of the way. A claw came through the wall. Slamming him against the wall as blood spewed out of his large deep wounds. He collapsed. Kite ran over. "Leon!" ,said Claire.

So many thoughts left him out the window. A face flashed into his head. He cradled his head as he sobbed. Shouting, "Paul! Paul! I need you to wake up! Wake up!" Claire dropped the duffel bag. She unzipped it. Taking out some ammo for her grenade launcher. Quickly refilling the weapon. "Kite! We have to take it out!" "I'll take care of him. I can treat these wounds." ,said Annette. Claire threw the backpack at her which she caught. "C'mon!" She yanked him out of the train.

A pipe hit the floor. Bouncing off and falling from the platform. William still looked human-like. Kite mumbled. "He was never damaged." "What?!" "Fire! Now!" She pulled the trigger. The grenade hit him. Burning his skin at a rapid pace. He stumbled but it didn't take long for him to find his footing. Continuing to walk towards them. "Again! Do it again!" Another grenade took him to his knees. He screeched. He pushed his hand against the floor. "Claire!" "I know!"

With one final hit, he collapsed.

The elevator stopped. They headed inside. Leon was passed out on the bench. His wounds were bandaged. His torso was visible. Only his pants were on besides his gloves. "How is he doing?" ,asked Claire. "I was able to do some stitches and sanitization. He'll make a full recovery." "And the vaccine?" "I can make it." "What about the exit? We need to start the train. Can you get us over there?" ,said Kite. "The Master Key is at the Security Office. I left it there in case anything should happen. I guess now this is the perfect time to use it." "And is the power on in the facility?" She raised a brow. "Yes...? Why wouldn't there be?" He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Just checking."

She brushed his weird question off. "Anyway, you guys can head to the train while I make the vaccine." "What about the monsters? Wasn't there an outbreak here?" "There was but, while William was leaving the lab, he killed some of them along the way. I took down the rest with the weapons we had around for emergencies. I didn't exactly go Rambo. I sort of went slow and hid. But I got them all. As many as I could get." "What do you mean by that?" ,asked Claire. "There may or may not be an infestation of giant moth eggs lying around. Thankfully, we don't need to go there for the vaccine." "Are you sure they won't attack us?" ,said Kite. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm perfectly fine. It seems like all they do is sleep."

"I'm coming with you anyway. Just to be sure." Annette shrugged. "Fine by me. It does give me some assurance." "I don't know, Claire. I want you to be safe." Claire smirked. "Last I checked, you were the one who needed rescuing." He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did." He glanced at an unconscious Leon. His smile left him. "He got hurt because of me. I was being dumb. I should have ducked." "You weren't prepared. When something that heavy shakes the ground, there's no way to keep your balance." "Maybe you're right." "We can't dwell on what could have been when it's already been done. The best thing you can do right now is get Sherry and Leon to the train. Once we come back, one of us can start it. Then we'll leave. And we'll all be safe."

He took a moment to think then nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."


	16. Getting Closer

After carefully placing his top part of the uniform on, Kite carried him out. He had a hard time moving with the weight of him in his arms. He never held someone. It was his first time doing something like this and he was worried he would drop him. But he did his best to hold on. Knowing that letting him go would probably open his wounds if he hit the floor hard enough. And he could tell by the material of the building that dropping him wasn't an option.

He jumped off the short height of the front train. Leon groaned at the sudden movement. "Sorry, I'll try to be more careful." Claire checked the backpack on his back. "Everything should be there." She tucked her handgun under his pants. "Take this in case you need it." "Let me guess. You've got the grenade launcher." "Plus a few grenades in this bag. I left some ammo behind since we don't have a pistol and you didn't seem to like the shotgun." "It's not exactly the weapon. Sort of makes me stumble back." "That's fine. Besides, I doubt there's going to be that many zombies, if there are any, since Annette took a lot of them out." "Yeah, thanks."

Annette handed Sherry the Master Key. "Now Sherry, I want you to follow Kite to the train. Me and Claire have to go and do something important." "Are you going to come back?" "Of course I will." She hugged her. "I promise." She looked at her. "I love you, Sherry. Don't forget that." "I love you too mommy."

She and Claire ran to the automatic sliding door. "Walk in front of me, Sherry. I want to make sure you're with me at all times." She nodded. At the elevator, she hesitated. "The bottom arrow." She pushed it. The doors opened.

"So Will put the G-Virus in himself out of revenge? Why didn't you talk to your husband? Doesn't Umbrella support marriage counseling?" Annette pulled the tube of liquid out of the CT Scan. "Well, if you were a CIA agent, I don't think you'd be allowed therapy either since that would mean spilling some information on classified cases. Just like us with our classified experiments." She sighed. "I guess after this, it won't be classified anymore."

They reached the train. The door automatically opened. Kite placed Leon on the bench inside. Sherry sat in a corner nearby. "Stay here and keep an eye on him. I'm going to get the gate opened." "And nothing bad's going to happen?" "I'm sure. You have nothing to worry about." Sherry suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, Kite. For helping me find my mom." He returned the gesture with a smile. "You're welcome."

At the Umbrella Laboratory, the Vaccine was finally completed. Annette handed it to her. "Let's go." Claire nodded.

Kite inserted the batteries in the holes. He pushed the 'Start' button. The ground suddenly shook. "Five minutes until detonation." ,said the robotic female voice of the intercom. "What?! But how?" He ran out the door. Heading back to the train. "Are you kidding me? He woke up already?! There's no time to look for them! Unless..."

Annette and Claire were near the exit. The door was opened after inserting the MO Disk. William had rammed his way into the lab. Having taken down several walls and destroying rooms. His human head was now beneath his shoulder. A new head, appearing almost like a falcon's head, was on his neck. A large claw had replaced one of his hands. "Toss me the bag!" Claire did. Annette opened it up. Pulling out some spare bullets. She reloaded her gun. "Go!" Claire let out a frustrated grunt. "Why is everyone trying to use themselves as a distraction?!" Annette shoved her into the short hallway. She pulled out the disk. The door shut. "Tell Sherry that I'm sorry!" Claire heard her run off with the bag as William followed her. Crying out in anger. She glanced at the vaccine in her hand before opening the large door to the unknown wide room which led to the elevator.

Kite pushed the switches forward. The train began to move forward. As it did, parts of the underground lab's structure were dropping to the floor while fire erupted from its damaged areas. He ran to the open doorway. To his surprise, Claire really was there. "Kite!" "Claire! Take my hand!" She reached out but he jumped back after noticing the corner of the wall had reached him. Almost taking his head out. "No! That wasn't supposed to happen!" He was about to head over to the end of the train when Claire walked in. "You're alive!" The explosion finally came. Knocking the hinges off the bench which sent Leon to the floor.

"Leon!" ,said Claire. "Get down!" Kite shielded him with his whole body. Claire had done the same for Sherry. The ground soon settled as the train had left the area. Heading down the tunnel. They all sat up. Claire took her jacket off. She placed it over her. "There. In case, anything bad ever happens again then you'll be protected by my guardian angel." Sherry smiled. "Thanks, Claire." Kite pressed his ear against his chest. He could hear his heart beating. "Thank goodness." He lightly slapped his face. "Leon? I need you to wake up."

The train quaked. Kite grabbed the grenade launcher. With his shotgun in his other hand, he made his way to the lower section of the train. He heard a click behind him. The door had automatically locked. He knew what had to be done. And he was ready to die for the only people who saw him as family.

Leon opened his eyes.


	17. The Sunrise

Claire helped him stand. "Claire? Where's Kite?" "There was a noise. He's checking it out." "And you let him go on his own?!" He clutched his chest. Flinching. She gripped his arm. "Careful. Annette was able to stitch you before you could have lost any more blood. You're lucky that you're still alive." Leon pulled himself away. He slammed his fists against the door. "Kite! Open this door! Now!"

"Back at the front train, I called you Paul. I thought I would see him die again. A man who was your voice. When he died, the whole world died too. I realize now that he isn't you. That he's gone now. But you're here. So I won't let you die. Not any of you because I love you guys." Leon punched the door. "Damn it, Kite! Listen to me!" "You'll thank me later for this." He walked into the battle.

"Claire?" Sherry looked at her. "Yeah?" "Where's my mom?" Claire frowned. Knowing what she would have to say.

William busted through doors. Pushing himself into the train by his tentacles. "C'mon you ugly bastard! You want a showdown? I'll give ya one!" He pulled the trigger. Only two shells came out. He hoped it would be enough. He threw the weapon at him. William screamed. Kite grit his teeth. He glared. "If you hadn't been such a greedy bastard, you would have remembered your daughter!" He aimed the grenade launcher at his giant eye. "I'll tell her that you love her."

Leon tried to open the door to the control room. "Are you kidding me?!" Sherry had been crying in her arms. "I know that this is hard but she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry. Right now, we don't have time to think this through. So whether or not you take that vaccine is up to you." She looked at the vial before opening the top. She drank it all up. She cringed at the flavor but shook it off.

Red lights began to flash. The electronic female voice said, "Warning. Warning. The self destruct system has been activated. Each train compartment will detonate sequentially. Repeat. Each train compartment...." 

Tentacles broke through the door. All three of them were baffled to find William alive. "Where's Kite?" ,said Claire. Sherry ran to the vent where she pulled the latch that opened the little door. She crawled through. "What are you doing?!" ,said Leon. "Helping!"

Kite was on top of the train. He kept himself on his belly. Crawling to the front of the train. He opened the hatch leading to the control room where he knew he'd find her. "Sherry!" She looked up. "Kite?" "Push the red button over there!" He pointed. She crushed it.

Claire and Leon held on to the bottom bars of the train. As they heard the train coming to a screeching halt, they braced themselves for anything.

Sherry was off the train. Having been pulled out of there by Kite who now stood near her. Claire and Leon crawled out from under it. "Everybody run!" The group picked up their legs as the timer beeped loud. William soon reached the front but was meant with an explosion. Sending him to his demise.

Everyone was exhausted but relieved to find themselves alive. Kite caught his breath. "It's gone. All of the evidence we had. Anything we ever took from that city. It's all gone." He frowned. "And there's nothing that I could do." "At this point, I think everyone will know what happened here." Leon held out a hand. Claire and Sherry were standing. Kite looked him in the eyes. He smiled before taking his hand. He was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

Sherry and Claire gasped. Him and Leon laughed at their reactions.

Claire kept a good grip on her legs. Making sure that Sherry wouldn't fall off of her shoulders. "So, what do we do?" ,asked Leon. "I still have to find my brother. Thankfully, I know where he is but..." Kite raised a brow. "But what?" "If what you said is true then I need to save Steve." He nodded. "I understand. I won't stop you." Leon's hand intertwined with his. Kite turned his head. "Are you leaving?" He looked behind himself. Noticing the black screen and white text that read,

Would you like to quit?

Yes or no?

"No." He faced them. "I'll stay. For now. I'm not going to leave my family. Not when we're going down this path. Also, we're kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere." Claire chuckled. "We definitely are." "Wait a minute." Leon placed a lighter on his palm. He pushed his fingers inwards. Closing his hand. "Your lighter?" "I don't want you to forget. Wherever you are, I'll always be here. Besides, smoking's bad anyway." A few tears dripped from Kite's eyes. "Thank you." He hugged him.

"So, do we have any awesome movies about our journey?" Kite suddenly laughed. He clutched his chest. More tears ran down his cheeks. His face went red. Leon raised a brow. Kite cleared his throat. He placed a hand over his shoulder. "Don't worry. There's a few good ones."

As they were walking, Sherry spoke.

"What happened to daddy?"


End file.
